Age of the Androids
by Nikonet
Summary: This is based on the episode, SB-129, but instead of the happier version, this one isnt so happy, a lot has changed in 2000 years, when all of your family and friends are long gone, and you are surrounded by nothing but machine, what has happend? You might not like the answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is another New, Spongebob Fanfiction, and I hope that you like this story.**

 **A/N: This is based off the episode, SB-129, here's my idea about how the clones were made, which I believe are actually androids.**

 **I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, or any of the characters.**

 **Days Squidward locked himself in the freezer.**

Spongebob and Patrick had spent days searching, looking for Squidward, their friend who came up missing, after searching jellyfish fields for their six limbed friend, but didn't find him. When finally, once they had called out a search team, they found him, stuck in the freezer, frozen, and locked, there was no way of getting inside there, and by now, they knew that Squidward Q. Tentacles, was dead, or so they thought.

They had a small funeral at the Krusty Krab for him, you would've thought they would close it after all there was practically a dead man in the back of the restaurant, but, as you guessed it, that didn't happen, the restaurant stayed open and it was alway busy.

Every now and again Spongebob would look back at the freezer and cry, thinking why couldn't he have saved his friend. Surely Squidward screamed for help once he figured out that no one was going to come for him, at least, not while he was alive, why couldnt he hear him? He wished he had but knew it would be impossible, not that he was far away at the moment, but because the freezer door was pretty much sound proof.

 **Three Years Later**

What could happen with in three years? A Lot, and today was the day of one of the greatest elections Bikini Bottom would ever have, a battle of two candidates fighting for the spot of the new Mayor of Bikini Bottom.

"Can ya believe it Spongebob! This is gonna be the election of the century, who are y'all voting for?" Sandy asked, Spongebob smiled, "Uh, I, I don't know yet," Spongebob said, "Well, I hope y'all figure it out soon." She said, "This is gonna be great." Sandy said, "Yeah, I just, wish that Squidward were here with us to see it for himself." Spongebob said, Sandy rubbed Spongebob's back, "Awe, I bet he'd love to be here too, but he's in a better place." Sandy said, Spongebob smiled, "Do you really think so?" He asked, "Absolutely." Sandy answered, "Now, come on before the line gets too long." She said pulling Spongebob with her.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlefish, I am so glad that you all could make it to this probably, once and a lifetime opportunity, it's not everyday we have an election as fiercesome as this one," says a senate, "Who is ready to vote!" She shouts, the crowd goes wild, but she calms them down, "but first, we'll let the candidates say a few last words." She says.

Two guys stand up, each on their own side of a stage, "First up, Kevin M. Fisher" says the lady, then a fat blue fish, like the old mayor, walks up to the stand, "Greetings my fellow citizens…" the fish talks for about ten minutes, saying why he should be mayor, and telling them to vote for him, and once he is done, the senate comes back up.

"That was an amazing speech mr. Fisher." She says, "Thank you, Catherine." He smiles at her, "Next we have, Gary F. Copper." She announces as a skinny purple fish walks up to the stand, waving his fin around as the crowd screams.

Once the crowd calms, the fish clears his throat, "Now, I am not going to waste time to greet you lovely fish, no let's get straight to the point, ok, you all want a mayor who will keep your home safe, not just your home but you, and your family and friends, you want good doctors, and scientists, and trust me when i say, if you vote for me, you will have it all." He said looking around before stopping and staring at the only sponge in the crowd.

He purposely stares at him, "All of your problems will be solved, you will have the job, or home, or even boat you've always wanted if you voted for me," all his words sounded good, but what use was there that he had for any of those.

"Healthy, and alive is something that you want also, but not only for you, got a friend who is sick, or perhaps, frozen?" At the sound of that,Spongebob's eyes widened, clearly interested, "Do you want to see your friend again?" He asked, Spongebob unknowingly nodded, Gary smiled, "All you have to do is vote for me." He says throwing Spongebob a blue pen.

Spongebob stares down at the pen thinking, maybe this guy could bring him back. Sandy knocks Spongebob out of his trance, "I don't trust that Gary guy, one bit." Sandy huffs as she and Spongebob walk off, "I mean the other guy is where it's at, I mean just think, these guppies would get a better education." Sandy said.

Spongebob on the other hand was still in his trance, until Sandy snaps her fingers in front of him, "Spongebob, are y'all listening to me?" She asked, "I'm going to vote for him." Spongebob plainly said, "Wha?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob looked up at Sandy, "If he can do what he says he can, than I don't see what the big deal is, if what he says is true, then he has my vote." Spongebob said.

Sandy's jaw dropped, "Y'all can't be serious," she said shaking her head, "I am dead serious," "This is about Squidward, isn't it?" Sandy asked tapping her foot.

"Well, who else would it be about?" Spongebob asked, Sandy shook her head, "Y'all are out of ya mind, I'm sorry ta have ta break ya heart like this, but, Spongebob, Squidward is dead, he's been dead for three and a half years now," Sandy said, Spongebob shook his head, closing his eyes, refusing to believe it somehow, even though she was right.

"Don't say that," he said, "Spongebob, we all know it, you do too, y'all went to his funeral, he's dead, frozen in the freezer in the back of the Krusty Krab," Sandy yelled, snapping him out of it, "Even if they could get em outta that freezer, they couldn't bring em back, he's been dead for three years, that thing he was sayin' was just ta getcha to vote for em, he should know that it's impossible to bring someone back from the dead." Sandy explained.

Spongebob looked to the ground, he knew she was right, "But what if, I can't just stop believing, can I?" He smiled, Sandy sighed smiling, "Fine, vote for em if you really want to." She said as the two stepped in two separate booths.

After a couple of minutes, Spongebob finally stepped out of the booth, and was greeted by the candidate himself, "Hello there young man, how was your day, I hoped you voted for me." He said wrapping his arm around Spongebob.

"I sure did, Mr. Copper, is it true, you can revive anyone?" Spongebob asked, Gary nodded his head, smiling, "Ahh yes, it is very true, do you have someone that you'd like to bring back?" He asked, Spongebob nodded taking out a picture from his wallet, it was a picture of Squidward and him at his birthday party, Spongebob had his arm out towards Squidward who was running away from Spongebob.

The candidate took the picture, "Is this him?" He asked, "Yes sir," "Is he your boyfriend?" He asked him, Spongebob's face struck disgust at the thought, "Ew no, he's just one of my best friends," Spongebob said, "Right, sorry about that, so tell me what's the issue with him?" He asked Spongebob.

"Well, he's frozen in the back of my work place for about three and a half years, we can't get him out of the freezer, and if you could, you could bring him out and unfreeze him, and bring him back." Spongebob said, "Ah yes, of course," Gary rolled his eyes.

Sandy then stepped out of the booth, looking for Spongebob, "Alright, Spongebob let's get…. What in tarnation?" Sandy questioned looking at the running candidate talking to a very familiar sponge.

Sandy walked over to them, she didn't like the way this guy was looking at her friend, she didn't like anything about him, Sandy wrapped her arm around Spongebob's arm, "Come on Spongebob, enough chit chat," Sandy said, "but, Sandy wait," Spongebob said looking at her, Sandy looked back at the purple fish, squinting her eyes, "and you must be his girlfriend," he said, Sandy's eyes widened, "Of course I am, who else would I be?" Sandy barked.

Spongebob cocked his head to the side, "Sandy?" "No questions, dear, come on let's get goin" Sandy said yanking his arm, 'Dear?' This was strange even for Sandy, "Look I don't know what y'all've been tellin him, but whatever it is just stop it!" Sandy yelled, the fish looked at Spongebob, "She's a real keeper, huh?" He asked Spongebob.

"Huh?" Spongebob then looked at Sandy, "Oh, yeah she is, you bet," Spongebob said, "Well I best let you two get going, and hey kid, why don't you call me sometime, here's my number." Gary said handing Spongebob a card.

"Yeah thanks Gary, now me and my 'boyfriend' have ta get goin" Sandy said dragging Spongebob with her.

Once they were outside the building, Sandy let go of Spongebob, "So, I'm your boyfriend, huh?" Spongebob questioned putting a smug smirk on his face, "You should've at least taken me on a date first." Spongebob laughed, Sandy punched Spongebob on the top of his head before turning around and looking at the building.

"I really don't trust that guy Spongebob." Sandy said, "He's bad news, y'all should stay away from em" Sandy said, "Why, he seems like a nice guy to me." Spongebob shrugged,"He may seem that way, but he's not, I can tell he's got something up his sleeve, but I don't know what it is." Sandy said.

"Well he's pretty nice to me, which is twice more than all the previous mayors." Spongebob said, "Which is also strange, of all the fish in the place, why was he looking at y'all? I mean, not that y'all ain't fascinating, y'all are ta me actually, but something aint right with that guy," Sandy shook her head.

Spongebob huffed a chuckle, "What!" Sandy shouted, "Nothing, Sandy" he shook his head.

 **Few days later**

It was said all over the news, Gary was now the new mayor of Bikini Bottom, and since that was the case, Spongebob had to go to him, to see if what he had said was true.

"Mr. Mayor, a Mr. Spongebob Squarepants is here to see you sir." Reports the intern through the speaker. The fish grinned, "Great, please, would you send him up?" He asked, "Yes sir." She fed back.

A pink fish looked down from the big front desk she was sitting at, to the little sponge in front of her, "This way Mr. Squarepants, the mayor had been expecting you." She said stepping down and leading Spongebob down the hall to an elevator.

… **.**

"Go right through those two doors, and you'll be there." The lady said stopping in front of the door, she turned around to look at Spongebob,"Thank you miss." The lady said nothing she just rolled her eyes and walked away leaving Spongebob alone.

Spongebob took a deep breath, taking a bit of time to straighten out his shirt and tie, then he walked through the door where he was greeted by the mayor himself.

"Agh, there you are, Mr. Squarepants, finally!" The mayor praised shaking Spongebob's hand, "Woah, your hands so cold." Spongebob admired, "Well thank you, I did just stick my fins in a bowl of ice water." He said, "Really, but isn't that cold?" Spongebob asked, "Of course it was." The new mayor laughed.

"Uh, so congratulations with becoming the new mayor, I hope you're as good as the last one." Spongebob smiled, "Thanks, Spongebob, now let's get down to business," the mayor said sitting down at his desk, "Please, sit." He gestured to an empty seat in front of him.

Spongebob sat down, "So you want me to revive your ah, friend?" Gary asked, "Oh yes sir, could you actually do that? Sandy doesn't believe you guys can do it, she says it's impossible, even with all your science and technologies, you couldn't possible bring someone who's been dead for three years back." Spongebob said.

"Well, this Sandy girl you know, doesn't know everything, does she?" Gary questioned, "Well, she uh, kind of does, she is the smartest one in Bikini Bottom, and the whole world if you ask me, she is a scientist you know." Spongebob smiled.

"She is, huh? But she can't know everything, like how the world spends, or why our clouds are flowers." He said, "hmm, I don't know, you have to ask Sandy." Spongebob said, the mayor rolled his eyes, "Well she doesn't know but it is very true we can revive almost everyone." He said.

"Well, if you are right, could you bring my friend back?" Spongebob asked, the mayor rolled his eyes, "Yes, of course." He answered with annoyance, "but first you have to let me take a look at this friend of yours." The mayor said, "Yes sir, follow me!" Spongebob shouted taking Gary's hand and running him down to the Krusty Krab.

… **.**

"It's a good thing the Krusty Krab's closed today," Spongebob said as he was unlocking the doors the to the restaurant. Spongebob led them to the back of the restaurant to see Squidward, "Here he is," Spongebob said gesturing to the freezer, "Hey there Squiddy ol' pal, we're going to get you out of here." Spongebob said wiping frost off the glass showing Squidward's frozen face.

"Wow kid, he sure is frozen." The mayor said, "Isn't he? He's been that way for three and a half years, until now, when you can revive him." Spongebob said, "Yes, about that, before we can do anything to him, we got to get you to sign a few papers." He said, "Papers?" Spongebob questioned.

"Yes, here I have them with me, all you have to do is sign three lines, and then we can proceed." He said, "Well, if it's to save my friend, which I shouldve done three years ago, what do I have to lose?" Spongebob asked as he signed the papers.

'Everything'

The mayor casted down an evil glare, and which Spongebob hadn't noticed, "Well it's been nice doing business with you, we will, revive your friend, in the meantime, why don't you go home and rest, and in about, say 5 days, come do this place, and we will have your friend looking good as new." Gary said handing Spongebob a written address, "Can do, five days, that's how long it will take, I'll have my friend back in five days!" Spongebob shouted out, "Now, run along son, and I'll see you soon." The mayor waved as Spongebob ran out of the Krusty krab to let the guys do their job.

Once Spongebob was gone, the mayor pulled out a phone and pressed it against his ear, "We've got him." He said before he hung up his phone, he then started to laugh, "This town will be mine." He announced out loud.

 **And scene!**

 **Well there goes one chapter, and the others will soon follow after.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, maybe last chapter wasn't so interesting, yes, but that chapter eventually would have lead up to the main event(s), anyhoo, here is the next chapter. Also, this particular chapter does contain Spandy.**

"This is it, this is the place where I'm gonna get my buddy back." Said a happy, and nervous sponge as he stood outside of a tall grey warehouse looking building. Spongebob looked around at his surroundings, adjusting his tie he let out a sigh, "Let's go." He told himself as he stepped through two red doors, "Wow, it's so dark in here," Spongebob noted the dim lit room.

"Ahh, Mr. Squarepants, we've been expecting you." Says Gary, the new mayor standing in front of Spongebob, Spongebob smiles, "Is Squidward?" He partly asked, "Ahh, yes, but first before we get to him, there is someone that you must meet." Gary said turning to three different fish before he turned around and faced Spongebob, "This is Dr. Dave, Mr. Squarepants, he is the man who will be doing this operation, and theses to fine gentlemen beside him are his assistants," Gary introduced them.

"Great, so you're the guy who brought my friend back?" Spongebob asked, Dave hesitated looking at Gary raising an eyebrow, Gary looked alarmed he then leaned over and began to whisper something to him, "Ahh, yes I see," the scientist said.

turned to Spongebob, "Well Mr. Squarepants you are in luck, because we have your friend alive and very well, just beyond these doors, if you care to follow me." He said gesturing to the red double doors.

"I'd be glad, anything for my best buddy." Spongebob nodded following the scientist and his men, while mayor Gary stayed behind, waving some sort of farewell.

Once past the doors, all he could see was a chrome operating table set in the middle of a dark room, and a few monitors sat at the sides of it, 'what is this place?' Spongebob asked himself, this didn't feel right at all, the room felt so dark and cold, which held no good intentions, his pores screamed at him to run out of there and get as far away as his little yellow legs could carry him, but the other part of him told him to stay.

Sweat beaded down the young sponge's forehead, he jumped when he heard the sudden scream of a man, not too far away from his current location, but probably in the next rooms, "Doc, wh, what is this place?" Spongebob asked.

The scientist adjusted his glasses, "Oh, this place here, is my laboratory," he answered, "Okay, um, where is Sq, Squidward?" Spongebob asked, Dave just started to laugh, "Ahh, Spongebob did you honestly think, we could bring back a corpse? Or that we would? You stupid, naive sponge you, no this was merely a trap to get you here." The scientist said.

Spongebob looked shocked, I mean who wouldn't be? "S, so you mean you can't bring him back?" Spongebob asked, "Oh we can, but, we won't, and of all life forms, why on Earth would we want to bring 'him' back, nobody would even pay to bring that prick back." Dave laughed, "I would, I would pay to get him back." Spongebob shouted.

"Oh pa-lease, as if your money's any good, and besides if it were, you wouldn't have nearly enough money to bring him back." He said, "but, I can, and what about Mr. Copper? He said…" Spongebob was interrupted by a loud laugh, turning to his right, he seen the mayor himself.

"Hah, Squarepants this was merely a trick," the doctor said, "A, a trick, what do you mean?" Spongebob asked, Gary stepped to the side of the scientists, Dave just smiled not answering the sponge's question, he just nodded, signaling two men standing by the wall behind Spongebob to march up and pick him up.

The fish grabbed both of his arms, to keep him from moving away, they proceeded on carrying the sponge to the table in the middle of the room.

'N, no you can't, you must fight!' Spongebob yelled to himself before he started to fight, elbowing both of the guys in their face, causing both of them to drop the sponge, Spongebob stomped on one of their feet, finally breaking free, he began to make his way out of the building, slamming the doors open and bursting out of them.

He had just about gotten halfway out the door when he was slammed to the hard black pavement, knocking the wind/ water out of his lungs, the last thing he could remember was being dragged back into the building before he faded out. He had lost.

 **Earlier**

 ***knock* *knock***

'Finally, he's here.' Sandy said to herself in relief, she opened her door, finding a rather dashing sponge at her door, "Hey there, Spongebob, took y'all long enough," Sandy greeted hugging him, "Sorry Sandy, I just wanted to stop by the nursery and pick up these" he said handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Sandy cheered, taking the lovely gift, smelling the flowers, "Wow, Spongebob these are just beautiful, and they smell great." Sandy said hugging him once again, Spongebob laughed, "I'm glad you like them, I just thought, hey a beautiful lady, such as yourself, deserves such beautiful flowers as those." Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, is that a compliment?" Sandy asked hiding a blush behind her flowers, "Yes, and it is also a fact." Spongebob pointed out, Sandy giggled, "Y'all are just the sweetest," Sandy said, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in, or am I going to have stay out here all day?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, right sorry about that, how rude of me, well come on in, do y'all want some tea and cookies?" Sandy asked, already standing at her picnic table, while pouring herself a glass of sweet tea.

"Are you kidding, I've been dying for some of your delicious tea and cookies," Spongebob remarked, Sandy blushed "Oh stop," Sandy giggled, Spongebob just smiled taking his spot on the bench.

 **...**

"So, Spongebob who's work?" Sandy asked, "Minus having one of your best friends frozen in the back of the freezer, um, great, but haven't really been able to go to work, with the people trying to get Squid out of the freezer." Spongebob said.

"Y'all are still on this?" Sandy asked, "On what?" Spongebob asked, "The whole, governments gonna get Squidward outta the freezer and defrost him and bring em back, thing." Sandy said bringing her glass of tea to her lips.

"Well, yeah for what it's worth, I mean, think about it, everything will be back to normal, well sorta." Spongebob shrugged, "Well, I still don't trust them guys, Spongebob." Sandy said, Spongebob smiled, "I know, and I wouldn't either if it didn't concern one of my bestest buddies." Spongebob said.

"I'm supposed to go to this place today," Spongebob said handing Sandy a piece of paper, which to her spelt doom, "Why?" Sandy asked, as if she didn't already know, "They're bringing him back today." Spongebob said taking the paper back.

"Hmm, well I still don't trust them," Sandy said crossing her arms, "Of course you don't," Spongebob chuckled, "what if it's a plan just ta getcha there so that they could do something diabolical to ya." Sandy said.

Spongebob rolled his eyes, "well, we'll just have to hope that it's not, which I seriously doubt it, Sandy." Spongebob said.

"You worry too much, stop being such a worry whale," Spongebob said, Sandy sighed, "I just don't want something bad to happen to y'all, okay, y'all are my best friend and I'd really hate for something like that to happen to you." She said placing a delicate paw over his hand.

Spongebob's face turned red from the contact, "Sandy?" Spongebob quietly said looking up at her, "Yes, Spongebob what is it?" Sandy asked, the sponge hesitated, he had something on his mind, and it was hard to say.

"Are y'all okay?" Sandy asked, Spongebob shot his head up towards her, "Huh, oh yeah, I just…" he hesitated again, *sigh* "Would you, go out with me?" Spongebob asked casting his head down in shame.

Sandy sat back in shock, had he really? "Spongebob?" Sandy called, Spongebob shook his head, "I knew it would be a stupid idea." He said to himself, he glanced up at her, she too must have had something to say, 'this won't be good.' He told himself, but then she smiled at him.

"I, I'd love to," she said, his jaw dropped, he couldn't believe this, "Y, you're kidding," he said, Sandy laughed, "No, I'd really like to date y'all." Sandy said holding his hand in hers, Spongebob stuttered, this couldn't be happening, not to him, "S, Sandy…" Sandy just laughed, quickly she slid the glass helmet off his head, grabbing his face and bringing his lips to meet hers.

It took him a short few seconds to put it all together, that this woman was kissing him, his bubble helmet laid discarded behind him, the feelings were unreal, it felt so good, hot, and he wanted more of her. He pulled her in closer, adjusting her face just a bit to get the more comfortable position he could.

They finally pulled apart, both of them gasping for either air or water. Spongebob slid his helmet back over his head, taking a very much needed breath.

"Whoa," he panted looking at her, Sandy giggled, "Yeah, that was better than I had thought it would be." Sandy admitted, "Really?" Spongebob questioned, they both laughed.

 ***beep beep* *beep beep***

"Huh? What's that sound?" Sandy asked, Spongebob looked down at his watch, "It's time," Spongebob jumped, "Time, time for what?" Sandy asked, "Time to go get Squidward, silly." Spongebob said, "Oh, right." Sandy plainly said.

Spongebob hugged Sandy, "And, when we get back, I'll take you on a date." Spongebob cooed, "A date, really where to?" Sandy asked, Spongebob laughed, "It's a surprise, you're gonna have to wait until I get back." Spongebob said poking Sandy's nose.

Sandy sighed, "Oh alright, Squarepants, go hurry up and get Squidward, that's if they were actually able to bring em back," Sandy rolled her eyes, "Even though I still don't trust them guys, and don't want y'all goin' I can't stop ya, so just promise me, you'll come back, unharmed." Sandy said.

"Well, Sandy you know you could come with me, if you want." Spongebob said, "I'm afraid I can't, I've got to finish this serum I've been working on." Sandy said scratching the back of her head, "Oh really, what is it for?" Spongebob asked, Sandy shrugged, "It's a surprise." She winked at him.

Spongebob laughed, "Fair enough, well see ya later sweet cheeks." Spongebob said kissing her cheek through his helmet, Sandy giggled "See ya, be safe ok." Sandy waved as her sponge made his way out of the dome, "I will, trust me," Spongebob said back, he then blew her a kiss and then closed the door.

 **Few minutes later**

Walking down the road on his way to the location where he was supposed to gain back one of his long time friends, when he was met by none other than his best friend, Patrick.

"Hey Spongebob," Patrick greeted, picking the sponge up with one of his his famous sea bear hugs, "H, Hey Pat, how've ya been?" Spongebob managed to get out from all the pressure that was being forced on him, "Um, P, Pat could you please stop trying to kill me?" Spongebob asked, "Huh?" Said a confused starfish, "Oh, sure thing buddy!" Patrick shouted dropping the sponge to the ground with a loud thud.

Spongebob stood up, eyes crossed he rubbed the top of his head, "Whatcha been up to?" Patrick asked Spongebob, Spongebob stopped rubbing his head, he smiled, "Oh you know, the usual." Spongebob said.

"Sweet," Patrick nodded, "yeah, I've got a girlfriend now." Spongebob pointed out, "Ppft, we know" Patrick said rolling his eyes, "Yeah, wait, you do?" Spongebob asked, "How, I mean we just started dating." Spongebob said, "Well duh, you have a lot of girlfriends." Patrick said, Spongebob shocked, "What?" "Yeah you know, there's Sandy, Pearl, um, Mrs. Puff if she counts, Susie, Sally, Maddie, Juvia, Sadie, Janet, Tammy, Tina, um, who else is there?" Patrick asked.

"Oh, no Pat those are friends that happen to be girls, no I mean a girlfriend, as in someone you go on dates with, um, ones that you can kiss and whatever boyfriends and girlfriends do." Spongebob explained, "There like more than friends, and yes sometimes, more than best friends, in this case she is more than that." Spongebob said.

"Ah what?" Patrick asked, "You lost me at, Oh," Patrick said, Spongebob rolled his eyes, "Nevermind," Spongebob said.

"Hey, Sponge did they ever get that popsicle out of the freezer?" Patrick asked, "What do you mean, oh wait you mean Squidward, um, I would think so if I'm supposed to go meet him today." Spongebob said, "Who?" Spongebob sighed rolling his eyes again, "I'll see ya later, Pat" Spongebob waved as he walked away, "Who?"

… **.**

"Hey, Spongebob me boy" Krabs greeted his employee, "I've been looking all over for ya," Krabs said, Spongebob chuckled, "You have, why?" Spongebob asked, "Well, I'm not sure how you're gonna take this but, well it seems like the right time, I mean, once those fish get Squidward back and the Krusty Krab is up and running…"

Spongebob stared at Krabs, there seemed to be something on his mind, and whatever it was, it must've been important.

"It's about the Krusty Krab, and well, I'd normally tell ya inside me place but, it's closed for the week." Krabs shrugged, "Gosh you're not firing me, are you?" Spongebob asked, "Please don't let me go, please, I've worked my whole life there, it's the only thing that I know how to do." Spongebob pleaded down on his knees.

'Oh, brother' Krabs murmured rolling his eyes, he picked the crying sponge up, "I'm not gonna fire ya, this is worse than that." Krabs said, "What could be worse than that, don't tell me, you're shutting down the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob shouted, "No, you can't, I won't let you, please sir, anything but that." Spongebob cried, again.

"Spongebob!" Krabs yelled getting the sponge's attention, Spongebob stopped crying looking to his boss, "That's not it either, not even close." Krabs said, "Ok, if you're not firing me, and you're not shutting the place down, than what is it?" Spongebob asked.

"Well me boy, ya see, I am getting old ya see…" Krabs started, "Oh, Pa-lease sir, you're not that old, 30 isn't that old," Spongebob said, "Spongebob, I'm 74, not 30" Krabs corrected.

"82? Really wow that's..., you're really…. Um never mind." Spongebob awkwardly dismissed scratching the back of his head, "Yes, as you see the actual retirement age is 65, and well I am 9 years over the limit." Krabs explained, "So," Spongebob shrugged, "So here's the scary part, I'm putting you in charge…" Krabs paused to let the sponge speak.

"Wow that is scary." Spongebob admitted, "Now, hold on Krabs, I am honored you picked me for this position but, sir I mean are you sure you want me, I mean, I'm still a kid aren't I?" Spongebob asked, "and what do you mean, you're retiring, you can't retire and leave me alone." Spongebob said, Krabs sighed, "I didn't think it'd be this hard, Spongebob you're 30 years as of this year." Krabs said, Spongebob looked to his side, "I know…" Spongebob said, hating the reminder "but…" "Spongebob I really need you to do this for me, ok, I need someone I can trust to take care of the place, I'd give the place to Ol' Pearly but… you know how she is." Krabs shrugged looking to the ground.

"Spongebob, I'm not going to be here much longer, and I really need you to take care of the old place, and me daughter, if you know what I mean." Krabs said, "Don't say that, Krabs I don't want to think about that." Spongebob shook his head.

"Spongebob I'm beggin ya, please don't let me down." Krabs said, Spongebob didn't say anything he just nodded, "Well, I'll see ya around boy, you'll make a fine leader." Krabs said as he walked away.

Leaving Spongebob behind with the golden plated key in his hands, he smiled at it, the Krusty krab was now his, as much as he hated the thought of not having Eugene in a short few years, he was happy that he had given the place to him instead of some big businessman who would demolish the place and leave the employees jobless.

Today had to be his best day ever, first he kissed Sandy, and are now an item, second his favorite job was now his forever, and thirdly, he was getting his best squid friend back today.

Or so he had thought.

 **Present time**

His lungs burned, and so did his nose, his chest ached, and so did his face, in fact nearly everything hurt, he couldn't breath, he was being suffocated. His eyes fluttered open, not yet really registering what was going on.

His vision was blurry he could barely see anything, *groan* "W, where am I?" Spongebob wondered as his vision slowly return. He could make out a few dark figures, "Sir, he's waking up." Said a muffled voice.

Spongebob flinches from the sudden burst of light, his eyes fully adjust to it, he looks back at the three beings in front of him, his eyes widen, he knew who they were, they were the guys from earlier.

Spongebob sat up, or at least tried to, ***Cling*** "Huh?" Spongebob looked at his wrists, which were tied down to a table, he tried to move them again but it was useless, he couldn't even move his feet.

What was going on? Why was he like this? What was he doing tied down to this table? The scientist laughed, "Try as you may, but you will find it impossible to get free," he said, Spongebob stopped struggling, looking at him, "W, what do you want from me?" Spongebob cried, "hmm, well what nearly everyone wants, your death." He answered.

"Wh, what?" Spongebob questioned, "It may be hard to believe but, it is very much true, however, you will not die as soon as you think you are, or as soon as they want you to, no, you'll be kept alive for a few more days, possibly weeks, or however long this takes,it may not be long but it's long enough, but you will wish that you were I'd hate to be in your seat right now." The doctor shrugged.

Speechless, confused this didn't make any since, today was supposed to be his best day ever, it started as The best day ever, but turned into the worst day ever, why? Why was this happening to him, 'Why' was the only thing he could think of.

"W, why would they want me dead?" Spongebob asked, his mind was racing, trying to think of the possibilities, but he couldn't find even one, if anything he was the most needed, "Why would anyone want me to die, who said this?" Spongebob asked tears weld up in his eyes.

"Nevermind who, all I can say is that you are right, not everyone wants you dead, just some, very powerful people, and not only do we want you dead, but we also need you," he said, "W, why, what do you need me for, and why do you want me dead!" Spongebob asked.

"Hmm, you seem pretty determined to find out, and well, what the heck, you're going to die soon anyway, so, I'll tell you." The scientist said, he turned to his two workers, "Go, leave come back in five minutes." He ordered them, "Yes sir," they said before they left.

Dr. Dave turned to Spongebob, smiling with a evil grin, "You may not like what you are about to hear, but you asked." The doctor said, Spongebob nodded, he was already afraid of what he was going to say.

 **Outside the building**

"No, you can't!"

"That's not right, that's terrible! I won't let you!"

"No, NO, NOOO!"

This was as all that was heard, with the company of an evil laugh, Spongebob was just told what they were planning, and he didn't like it, and worst of all he had the most part of it, and there was nothing he could do about it, he was trapped in this building, with no one around.

 **Well… I guess this is the stopping point for this chapter, I didn't want to make this chapter too long but…. Hey, what can I say, but I stopped it there, and the story will be continued next time, stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well welcome to chapter three, and thank you for being patient.**

They had finally left him alone for the hour, from the little tests they ran, some not as bad as the last, and others were just the worst.

It must be their lunch break, which means in an hour or less, they'll be back, curse them.

At least for now he could relax and try to heal himself. Spongebob laid against that cold metal table, strapped down, he was naked, and cold.

They had taken and discarded his clothes saying that test subjects such as himself don't need clothes.

He was soaked down to every pore, after the last test that had recently done, they would take him down from the restraints and force him down into a pool of thick water like substance, they'd force his head down as he desperately fought for air, a cruel torture they used, he had quite a bit fight in him, he had escaped at least three times but they caught him every time, and each time they'd punish him saying.

"Good pets don't run, we'll have to break that habit, huh, you won't like it, but it's the only way, you must obey!" they'd yell before they did something horrible.

He had eventually given up, there was no point in fighting anymore, his life was over.

They'd only pull him out when he looked like he wa dying, he'd gasp for air but then his head would immediately be back under the watery substance, he would keep his mouth shut, to keep the liquid from coming into his mouth, for that it the most awful taste you could think of.

This was their favorite exsperiment, they used it almost every day.

"Oh come on, SB-129, you can handle it can't you, what do you give up, what happened to all that strength you had?" they'd say before forcing him back down into the liquid.

 ***Beep Beep***

"Okay boys, put him back on the restraints, we'll be back here shortly." says , the men then leave the building, locking it behind them.

Once they were gone Spongebob broke down, crying,"How could they be so cruel, what did I do." he cried to himself, "Why won't anyone help me, why aren't they looking for me?" he asked.

 ***Click***

The doors opened, and only one fish entered, he must have been ordered to watch their prisoner.

He sat at a table on the far end of the room with his lunch, and he stared at the sponge.

"Please, sir, let me go, I beg of you" Spongebob begged, the man bit his lip while looking at the captive, "I, I can't." the man said.

A tear rolled down Spongebob's cheek,"W, why not, I didn't do anything w,wrong to you." Spongebob said, "I know, Spongebob, but… I still can't… do you know what would happen to me if I just… let you go? They'd kill me, I'll end up in your spot and I much rather it be you than me" the young man said.

Spongebob casted his head down, he knew it wouldn't be that fish looked around the room before looking back at the sponge.

"But you must be hungry, I can slip you a piece or two of my lunch if you want me too." he said picking up his tray of food and walking it over to Spongebob.

If he couldn't get out of here, the next best thing would be to eat something, anything really, he hadn't had anything to eat since he got here.

Spongebob excepted the fishes offer, "Yes, please thank you." Spongebob said.

The guy stood in front of him, holding out a forkful of food, Spongebob opened his mouth but received nothing but a laugh.

Confused he stared at the guy who smiled at him," Did you honestly think I'd share my food with you, I'd feed the worms way before I feed you, heck I'd feed you to them if I could." the guy laughed.

"How could you?" Spongebob questioned, the fish huffed a chuckle, "How could you think that I'd release you from your prison when it's exciting watching you suffer?" the guy asked back.

"You get enjoyment out of watching them torture me? I am a person too!" Spongebob yelled out to him.

The fish then delivered a hard punch to Spongebob, he shook his hand off.

Spongebob turned back to the guy, spitting out a little blood from his mouth.

"You are not a person, not anymore you aren't, you are a test monkey and you are to go by the name SB-129." the man said, Spongebob shook his head spitting out a little more blood.

"Good job, Sam, you are becoming a wise little devil, aren't you." said the mad scientist as he walked up to Sam he pat his shoulder, before going in front to look at the sponge.

"As my young lad had said, you are our monkey, you will never leave here, alive, so forget about escaping, forget about everyone you love because you'll never see them again, after you are dead and out of the way, because we can't have you getting in the way, we'll seize the rest of this God forsaken world as our own, and there will be nothing you can do about it, actually as I had told you, you will be the one who will lead this fun event." he said petting Spongebob's head.

 **Weeks later**

Once all of the tests and experiments were completely finished, there was nothing left of the sponge, nothing but a lifeless corpse.

The last operation done was the main event that would lead to all destruction.

 **4 ½ hours earlier**

"Sir, I think that it is time." Says one of Dr. Dave's assistants as he takes a injecting needle out from the sponge's skin, after watching Spongebob or rather SB-129, squirm from the painful fluid that had been injected into his veins he turns to the boy.

"Ah yes, you are correct, please why don't you and Sam get things ready? While I finish up here, and when you two are done, you are to help me with him." Dave says before turning his attention back to the sponge.

Spongebob had his head towards the ground, he was in a world of pain, he could barely see with one eye, hard to believe that someone could actually do something like this, it didn't make since to him that he was a sponge and that he could quickly heal himself, but however whatever they had injected him with on the first day must've stopped his ability to shapeshift and heal.

They had taken a few things from him, like his eye, for observation they had said, and they didn't even bother using any kind of anesthetics, but that wasn't the only thing they removed they removed part of his liver and one of his kidneys as well, they would have removed more if they could but they wanted him to still be alive.

"P, please… Kill me" Spongebob begged and begged, but no matter how many times that he'd beg for them to end his life, they still wouldn't allow it, they'd say that, "Oh no, sorry but you can't die, we still need you, you're too important."

Dr. Dave stood in front of Spongebob staring at him, "Well today's the day you'll finally get your wish, but not now, right now we have to get you prepared for the real deal." Says Dr. Dave, "Yes, but first you need a bath because… you reek of rotten flesh." He said covering his nose and fanning his fin at the foul odor the sponge put off.

Dr. Dave untied Spongebob, "Don't bother running, not that you can, but if you do, you'll wish you were never born." Dr. Dave said, "Oh don't worry, I already wish that, and I can't run, I'm like you said, too weak." Spongebob said before dropping to the floor.

… **.**

They put him in a little stall, taking a fire hose, they hosed him off, like a worm, he wasn't even a person anymore, why were people so cruel? The dry and wet blood ran down his nude body and down the drain, how he wished his could just turn into a puddle now and wash down the drain but as said before, he couldn't shapeshift no more.

"Okay SB-129, times up, they're waiting for you, time to go." Said Dr. Dave as two men pull the sponge out of the stall. They then all proceed walking to another room, a large room, about the size of the room. There were silver glass chamber tubes everywhere in a row of ten across and forty across.

"W, what is this place?" Spongebob asked, they stopped in front of one of the tubes, it was the biggest of them all, "I'm glad that you asked Sb-129, this here room is where the magic will happen, if you know what I mean, and you know what I mean." Dr. Dave says, he smiles at the sponge, "Now, here is where you will play the part." He said pushing Spongebob into the tube and then closing it.

"N, No stop let me out you can't do this!" Cried Spongebob, "This still isn't right, let me out of here!" Spongebob shouted bagging his fist against the glass door, "Let… Me… Out!" He shouted again putting much of his strength on his shoulder and hitting the door.

along with the other guys laughed, "silly sponge you, you can't break this glass, so stop trying, and the only way you can get out is when you are dead, now sit tight and enjoy the ride," Dave says pushing the red start button on the control panel.

Spongebob screamed, and cried, hitting the glass, but he couldn't get out, "No, No NO let me out… Huh?" Spongebob stopped hitting the glass at the sound of a sharp ringing sound that only he could hear, he looked up and seen a bright blue light.

Spongebob gasped, the sound was getting louder the closer the light got, sweat teared down his body, "This can't… You can't do this, Let me out! Let me out, oh dear neptune please help me!" Spongebob cried as he knelt down to the bottom of the container, not soon after the container started to fill up with a strange thick blue liquid like oil, it smelt weird and it burnt his skin, and there was no escaping it.

Spongebob looked at the men outside with pleading eyes, "Good bye, Mr. Squarepants." Said the scientist as the tube filled to the top, and like that he was gone.

 **4 hours later**

After those four long hours, everything was finished, the sponge that once stood in the way of world domination was gone and now there was nothing in the way to stop this evil plan.

"Finally that took long enough." Said the mad scientist as he pushed a button on the control panel, the chamber opened and Spongebob and the blue oil like liquid spilt out, the sponge laid dead on the floor, finally.

"See Spongebob, this was all necessary, and so was your death, but don't worry, we'll take good care of your friends." Dave said to the corpse, "Now to see it for our own." Said dr. Dave, he then pushed another button, and one of the containers, the first one opened up with a cloud of cold fog.

The scientist jumps with joy after seeing his creation, "See Mr. Squarepants, he looks just like you." Dave says gesturing to the being in the container. It looks just like Spongebob, his face, his skin, a better healthier looking version of the previous one, he was just as good as new.

Frozen water droplets clung to its body that made it glisten like glitter. It was asleep, standing in the freezer like cylinder. Dr. Dave pressed his thumb on a button, making a loud buzzing sound, "Activating now…" he said now he stood waiting for it to wake up.

Yellow eyelids slowly fluttered open, it's tired blue eyes shined from the light, it stared ahead, waiting for orders. Dr. Dave reached an arm out to it, "Please, my son, step forward." He ordered, "Let me get a good look at you." Dave smiled, holding back a tear as his creation did as instructed.

Bare yellow feet slowly stepped out of the machine onto the cold floor, Dave stepped even closer, looking all over his creations body, "magnificent, just brilliant, you are a work of art, and I am proud to call you my son." He hugged the piece of machine, "Wow you're just as soft and squishy as the original." Dave admired touching it's soft spongy head.

Dr. Dave turned to the dead Spongebob, he knelt down to his feet, "See what you've helped us create? Sb-129, you never let us down, just look at your android clone, isn't he just beautiful?" He asked wiping a tear from his eye, "and this, my good, dead friend, is where you will play the part, or rather Spongetron will play a part, all 486 of them." Dave gestured to the dozens of rows, all containing individual android Spongebobs.

"Now that you are dead, we can send you out, as promised, now leave us to it." The scientist waved as the janitor picked up the bloody corpse, "Say good bye my dear son." Dave said to the android, "I am SpongeTron." The machine spoke with it's robotic voice, "Yes, of course you are." Dave said before he pushed another button that woke up the rest of the 485 androids who all at once spoke.

" **I Am SpongeTron** "

 **Well thank you for reading, and I hoped that you liked this chapter, and I look forward to writing and completing the next chapter, stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll be out of here in no time." Squidward says in some sort of trance, "Greetings primitive," says Spongetron, the 2000 year old android, it is the year 4017, as seen from the chrome calendar on the wall of the chrome Krusty Krab.

 **Minutes before**

The old rusted chrome door once held by one screw cracks and breaks, and the heavy steel door falls hard onto the chrome floor, a visible block of ice containing a frozen cephalopod, once frozen in time, 2003 years ago.

One of the android employees hovers over the block of ice, only glancing once at the object before rushing back over to identify it. The android scans the being, shocked he shouts, "Holy Krabby Patties a frozen Cephalopod!" He points, he then takes out a chrome plated hammer, and instead of smashing the block of ice, he pushes a little button and melts the ice, freeing the octopus.

 **Present**

Squidward looks over to Spongebob, or who he thought was Spongebob, "Sp...Spongebob? Is that you?" Squidward asks squinting his eyes to get a better look at the little guy.

SpongeTron raises his eyebrow, "Spongebob?" He says awkwardly, "No! (robot voice) I Am SpongeTron!" He introduces his name, his voice goes back to normal, "Welcome to the Future!" SpongeTron raises his arms.

"What?" Squidward says in low tone, "Welcome to the Future!" SpongeTron repeats, Squidward sits up he scans his surroundings, "Wha… the future?" He questions scanning the place.

His eyes widen, "Huh?! O-okay, uh, what's going on here? Why is everything... chrome?" Squidward panics, SpongeTron huffs a chuckle, "Everything's Chrome in the Future!" He informs Squidward.

Squidward runs to the nearest window, "Wha...?" he stammered, "Oh, my…" he takes in the _chrome environment outside the window,_ "Impossible! He's lying!" He shouts in disbelief, until he watches _a flower pops up from underground, then an android fish comes up to the flower and sprays it with chrome spray paint, "_ He's right!"

"Of course I'm right, Squidward! Just ask my android clones: SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z!" He says as he summons three more identical Spongebob looking robots.

Squidward points to the four, "Are the other letters of the alphabet involved here?" He asks, "Sure! All 486 of them!" SpongeTron answers, "What! Why so many?" Squidward asked, Spongetron along with the others stop smiling, "We are ordered from the captain, not to tell you." They all say, "Your captain? Who's your captain?" Squidward asked, SpongeTrons X, Y, and Z point to the first SpongeTron, "He is." They answer all at once.

Squidward looks at the original SpongeTron, Squidward shakes his head, he gets back down on the floor and does a few sit ups while repeating the same word over, "Future," over and over, like he's trying to wake up from a bad nightmare, and it was a nightmare that came to life.

SpongeTron then drops a hard brick on Squidwards big head, and snaps him back to reality, he sits up rubbing his head, "Thanks." He smiles before he jumps up at them, "Now listen! All of you! I don't belong here. This is all a horrible mistake! Please, we've got to do something!" Squidward shouts alarming the three of them into shrinking into their pants.

SpongeTrons X, Y and Z all raise their arms holding individual jellyfishing nets, "Jellyfishing!" They all shout at the same time, and out of nowhere, a two headed Patrick appears, "Did somebody say Jellyfishing?" He asks, "Hi Paton!" SpongeTron greets.

"What happened to him, why is he two headed?" Squidward asked, SpongeTron asked, "OH that, it was a horrible mistake, it was one heck of a mess he was," SpongeTron answers.

After Spongebob's death and random disappearance, Dr. Dave had gathered other people, this included Spongebob's best friend Patrick, his death among the friends was the worst, at some point when they stuck the chubby Starfish into the silver glass chamber, something had fell on him, and sliced his head in half, despite still being a little alive, they were able to make one android clone.

They had also found it unnecessary to have as many Spongebob android clones, that they only needed one of each citizen of Bikini Bottom, the SpongeTrons eventually became something like android cops, and patrolled the streets.

"Oh, well Just listen to me! I'm not supposed to be here! I've got to get home to my own time period! I've got to go!" Squidward shouts pointing behind him.

SpongeTron X smiles, "Oh, why didn't you just ask! The time machine is down the hall, to the right!" SpongeTron X answers, "Wow really, thank you!" Squidward laughs shaking their hands before he rushes to the time machine.

… **.**

SpongeTron hits SpongeTron X on the head, "You electo idiot, we can't let him leave!" He scowled SpongeTron X, "But, why not?" SpongeTron Z asks, SpongeTron looks at him, "because if he goes back, he'll tell Spongebob and we won't exist anymore!" He answered, and then SpongeTron Y hits SpongeTron X on the head, "We must stop him!" He said to the leader.

SpongeTron smirks, "I have a plan." SpongeTron then teleports in front of Squidward, just before he could reach the handle of the door, "Wait, primitive, we forgot to tell you, you can not use the time machine," Spongetron says.

"W, what, why not?" Squid yells, "because, time traveler, only an Android can activate this time machine," Spongetron answers, "b, but I need to get home," he said, "I am Sorry, Primitive, but your home has been gone since 2017," Spongetron says with a sad expression.

"Wh, what did you say?" Squid asked, "I am sorry, but it is true, everyone and thing that you ever knew, is gone, your home, your friends and family, you are the only one of your kind, alive." Spongetron said, "Even the person you call *robotic voice* Spongebob Squarepants, *normal voice* has been eliminated over 2000 years ago." SpongeTron says.

"What do you mean, the only one of my kind?" Squidward asked, confused, "This time period is of the machine, where only machine exist, all living and breathing beings have gone extinct." SpongeTron answers.

"N, no you have to be lying now, please, tell me that you are lying." Squidward said, "See for yourself," SpongeTron said opening the kitchen door to let Squidward see outside the kitchen, there were a bunch of androids everywhere, at least ten were android clones of Spongebob.

Squidward gasped, the only thing now that was sold here was oil, gas, circuit disks, bolts and screws, instead of the old Krabby Patties.

Squidward shook his head, it was hard to believe, "W, what happened to the others?" He asked, SpongeTron placed a cold hand on Squidward's shoulder, "It is best that you not know, it may be too much for you to handle at the moment, but not so much as it was for them, but for us androids, we can not feel any emotion, so we do not feel any sorrow for the extension of your race." SpongeTron answered.

"2000 years is a long time, Squidward," SpongeTron said, Squidward shook his head, "I've been in that freezer for over 2000 years?" Squidward questioned, "That is correct," SpongeTron nodded.

"And no one bothered to come look for me?" Squidward asked, "Well, they found you, or Spongebob did, but he died before he could save you." SpongeTron answered, "He, died? How?" Squidward asked, "SpongeTron, I think you said too much, we can not let him know anymore than that." SpongeTron Z said touching SpongeTrons shoulder, "Yes, I know."

"Look you, android of Spongebob, I need to get home, and you said the only way that the time machine works if an android accesses it, and you are an android, correct?" Squidward asked grabbing SpongeTron by his shirt.

"Correct." SpongeTron answered pulling himself away from Squidward, "So that means you can take me home!" Squidward shouted.

"I am sorry Squidward, but I can not, for you see that far back into the past will seriously harm my memory, and will break the time machine, and not only will it break the time machine, it will break me, if not that, it will me go rogue, and you do not want me to go down that road, I could seriously harm you." SpongeTron said.

"So, you mean to say, I'm stuck here?" Squidward asked, "In simpler words, yes." SpongeTron answered, Squidward's shoulders sunk, "What Am I supposed to do now?" He asked, "Well the smart thing would be staying here, you're more than welcome to live in this time period, I can get you a place to sleep if that is what you want." SpongeTron shrugged.

Squidward sighs rubbing the top of his head, "Well, seeing now that I don't really have a choice, huh." Squidward said, the SpongeTrons all put on a smile, "Correct." They simultaneously said.

 **Later**

"Ok Squidward… you can stay here with me, and SpongeTrons: A, L, E, and X." SpongeTron says gesturing to the four other androids standing all in front of them, all of them just stare at the stranger until X walks over and puts a cold arm around Squidward, "A, L, and E, this is the time traveler captain SpongeTrons mentioned." X informed, A, L and E all looked at each other.

"You mean this is the guy from 2000 years ago?" E asked, Squidward looked at SpongeTron, "They know about me?" He asked, SpongeTron hufs a chuckle, "Of course they do, everyone of my clones do, after all we technically have the same brain." He shrugged.

"Well now that we're all familiar with ourselves, it is time to *yawn* recharge" SpongeTron along with the other four stretched their tired arms, the four other androids began to walk to different sides of the room that had their letter on it, they then laid down in a chamber, they connected themselves to a chrome hose.

SpongeTron showed Squidward to an extra chamber, "This is where you'll recharge." He said, "and now, it is time for me to recharge." He yawned, "Sleep well, Squidward." SpongeTron said climbing into his personal chamber and then closing it.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but hey it's here after so long, thank you for waiting.**

 **For no reason, I had decided to put in extra android clones, A, E, and L, and yes in the right order they spell a name, Alex if you did not catch that.**

 **Well thank you for reading and it might be another while before I can update a new chapter, but it will happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

For most of the night Squidward couldn't get to sleep, no matter how he tried he couldn't, he had been asleep for the last 2000 thousand years or so, he was still tired but he couldn't sleep.

His mind was racing with thoughts and ideas, 'everyone is gone, no more Spongebob, Patrick, work no more… no more anything, other than those android clones that looked, and talked just like him.' Squidward thought.

The thought alone seemed peaceful but to think, everything else that he loved was gone, except for his clarinet, but everything else was gone.

His house that he'd worked his life away on was gone, his job that paid his bills so that he could keep his house was gone, the restaurant was still surprisingly standing but they no longer sold the Krabby Patties that he sold to the Krustomers as they would call them.

It would sound relaxing but, it really didn't, what was he supposed to do now? How was he going to live in this place without real food?

In the chamber that he was assigned to sleep in, a hologrammed face appeared on the surface, it was Spongebob android.

"I see that you haven't been able to get to sleep, please, sir if you can, try to close your eyes and sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." he said, "Good Night, Squidward, SpongeTron, signing off." said the android before he zoomed off.

Not to mention, those androids were scary, it only once came across his mind why there were so many Spongebobs and only one of each other citizen, and why were they all of Spongebob? It didn't matter at the moment what he thought, he had to get to sleep, SpongeTrons orders.

 ***Beep beep beep***

It was dead in the middle of the night, Squidward and all the androids had fallen asleep. Squidward was laying down in his chamber when something woke him up, a strange new sound.

"H, Huh what tha…" Squidward groaned, he opened his eyes but shut them quickly when his eyes met with a blinding light, when his eyes finally adjusted he seen that it looked like some type of video message, old fashioned like himself it seemed.

"Wh, what is this?" he asked himself before he reached his hand up and pushed the green button to play the video.

The video counted down from 3 before it started playing, it took a moment before someone came into focus.

"Testing, testing, damn this stupid piece of junk." says a person, "oh, there we go." it says while taking off what appears to be a lense cap, it was Spongebob, or was it?

"Don't be alarmed, Squidward or who I hope for this to be." Spongebob says, "It is the real Spongebob." Spongebob before coughing shortly to clear his throat.

 **Video**

Spongebob looks all around him, clearly watching his back, "Eh sorry, i kinda have to be quite, they're everywhere." Spongebob whispers to the camera before adjusting it to his face.

"Ok, a few things, if I am correct, you must be Squidward, who had finally come out of the freezer after, who knows how long." Spongebob says rolling his eyes, "I know that right now, I don't look too good, but that's because I'm not, it's been about, say two years give or take since they launched their android attack, who you may ask, well, I'll explain everything to you later, hopefully." Spongebob said, "Right now, I don't have a whole lot of time to talk and explain everything, I came to you for help." Spongebob pointed at Squidward.

Spongebob moved off the screen for a few seconds before returning with a map, he points to a red dot on the map, "Please, go to this location, it's a secret place, that no androids could have found, if they had, you wouldn't be receiving this message, now go, as soon as you can, once you get there, you'll see a chamber like this," Spongebob holds of a small picture of the chamber, "I am in there, I froze myself in time and I need your help, here is the code to unlock it, now hurry, you don't have much time." Spongebob said before he disappeared.

"Mr. Squidward, you're still awake?" says SpongeTron as he knocks on the room, sweat started to pour down his face, "uh, yeah I just, uh, I just had a bad dream is all." Squidward said, "A bad dream? Please explain, we androids don't have, bad dreams." SpongeTron said, 'oh man this is really starting to get creepy,' Squidward thought, "Uh it was nothing, um I have to use the bathroom." Squidward opened the chamber and sat up.

"The bathroom? Ah yes, you primitive creatures use those, please, come this way." the android said taking Squidward to a room, "This is our wash and repair room, where we, you know…" the android winked, "Now I am going to recharge, I trust that you know what to do after you're done." SpongeTron said, Squidward nodded before the door shut.

* * *

"Man those androids sure are bossy, it's kinda scary, I don't want to get on their bad side." Squidward told himself as he opened a window in the wash and repair room, he climbed out of the window, being sure not to disturb any of the androids,

Once the coast was clear he pulled out a piece of paper, the directions to the real Spongebob's location. Just about three miles outside of the city, clear and nothing but chome sand, "Hmm, it should be here, where is it?" Squidward asked as he kept turning the piece of paper.

 ***beep beep beep***

"Huh? What tha… this thing again, Spongebob." Squidward said, it was another video that was sent by Spongebob of the past.

The screen was being adjusted to the sponges face, "Well, looks like you decided to listen to me for once." Spongebob spoke while he lit a cigarette in his hands, taking in three puffs before taking it out of his mouth, he blew the smoke at the camera.

His face wasn't too pleased, he looked aggravated, like he couldn't give to shrimps about anything, "Well, I'm not surprised, you being in whatever kinda of situation you're in, well right now, I'm guessing that you are confused, where is this place old Spongebob told me about, and since when did he smoke?" Spongebob said putting the death stick back in his mouth and taking a long puff.

"Well I am only gonna answer one of those questions, simply I am underground, if you look for a circle of rocks, I doubt that those androids would have moved them." he said rolling his eyes, "anyways, find it, once you find it, remove all the rocks and sand until you meet a vault door, it'll open, now hurry up, I've waited long enough." Spongebob ordered before he took his cigarette and flicked it to the ground before stepping on it.

* * *

The vault door screeched open, dirt and dust fogged up, making it hard to see, Squidward used his hand to fan the dust cloud out of his way, "Boy this place is a mess." he acknowledged looking at all the dust covered things, there were old cobwebs everywhere, he could tell that no one had been in here in ages, 2000 years to be exact.

A row of ceiling lights lit the place up, there were a few shelves, a dusty old bed, a table, and a couple of rusty bean cans, who ever was down here must've had it rough, and were hiding from something, like a war or an apocalypse, which would stand true if the man who was down here was Squarepants.

At the far end of the long room was the chamber, sliver, it was hooked to the wall with tubes, Squidward slowly made his way to the chamber, it was cold, covered in frost, he wiped away the frost from the glass window, looking inside he could barely make out anything but a pair of eyes, closed as if the person in there was sleeping.

Squidwards hand slipped down to a red button on the side, clicking the button the chamber opened, and sure enough Spongebob was standing there, but he looked different from the last time that he seen him, what happened to the kid from yesterday? Replaced by an older, rougher looking guy, who clearly needed a shave and a change of clothes, his clothes were like rags, a tan T-shirt with holes at the bottom and black jeans with holes in the knees.

* * *

Yellow eyes slowly fluttered open, the frost on his eyelashes cracked, his vision was a little fuzzy from the light, it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust, he sat up on the table yawning rubbing his eyes clear. He looked all around him until he noticed Squidward standing at his side, they stared at each other for a little bit, "Hey, Spongebob." Squidward greeted but Spongebob didn't answer he just sat on the edge of the table hunched over, his back facing Squidward.

"How long has it been?" Spongebob asked turning his head slightly, "How long what?" Squidward asked, not sure of the question the sponge was asking, Spongebob sighed rubbing his eyes, "How long has it been since you stuck yourself in that fucking freezer." Spongebob repeated, "Fu… Freezer? Uh I, I uh think it's been 2000 years." Squidward answered, Spongebob nodded taking an old cigarette box, he took out a wrinkled stick and put it between his lips taking out a lighter he lit it in his hands, he takes three puffs.

"2000 years huh." He said jumping off the table he turns around to look at his old friend, "Sorry this probably isn't the reunion you were hoping for, but it can't be helped." he shrugged, "Can't be helped, Spongebob what happened to you?" Squidward asked throwing his arms out towards the sponge.

"To me? To this city, to this world, to you my friends, my family!" Spongebob shouted he slammed his fists down the table, Squidward jumped back, this new older Spongebob was scary, what happened to him?

Spongebob covered his face, he shook the memories from 2000 years came flooding back, everything that had happened, "E, everything, everything's all your fault." Spongebob said wiping away his tears, "My fault?" Squidward questioned, Spongebob shook his head, "If you had never stuck yourself in that freezer in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled, "Everything's your fault, you caused all of this to happen, you caused everyone's pain and misery, you caused the war." Spongebob shouted once again smashing his fists on the table.

Squidward slowly stepped back, and once Spongebob noticed what he was doing he began to approach him until he had him backed against a wall. Squidward looked around for another way to escape the mad sponge, he slid to the side, "Where are you going?" Spongebob asked as he pushed Squidward who tripped over an old can of paint.

"Sp, Spongebob, P, pl, please s, stop." Squidward stuttered as he crawled backwards away from Spongebob, "I suppose, that you would like to know everything that happened while you were enjoying your nap." Spongebob said as he crossed his arms, he hesitated to answer but nodded his head, maybe he didn't want to know the answer, but it must have been bad for Spongebob to change to the man he is now, smoking, cursing, rough, what happened?

Spongebob pulled over an old bucket, turning it upside down to sit on the top of it, he took a puff of his cigarette before he began.

"I'll start from the day we both know, the day that you stuck yourself in the freezer, we spent days trying to find you, we were so worried that something bad happened to you, we thought that you might have been abducted or something, until I finally found you." Spongebob said glancing up at Squidward, "You were just standing there in the freezer, we tried everything to get you out, but there was nothing we could do." he shook his head before he looked up at him.

"I was desperate to get you back, when the election came to town, one of the candidates that was running said that if I voted for him that he could bring you back, so what was I supposed to do? I agree now that I should've just left things alone like she told me to, and since I didn't listen, all of this happened, everyone I knew and loved are all gone." Spongebob said.

Spongebob looked away, "If I had never gone there in the first place this wouldn't have happened, if I had just stayed with Sandy none of this would have happened, If I had only listened to her, she wouldn't have been killed like everyone else!" Spongebob cried cupping his hands over his face, "Sounds like it's all your fault." Squidward said, Spongebob removed his hands, looking at Squidward, "My fault, my fault? No, this is all because of you, if had never… forget it nothing I say is gonna fix anything anyways, so why do I complain?" Spongebob questioned he stood up and walked to another side of the room, he took a small bottle of alcohol off the table.

"Y, you drink?" Squidward asked, shocked never before had he seen Spongebob drink, well being in the shape he is in now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, "and smoke, what else is there to tell? I don't suppose you want any of the two, do ya?" he questioned before he to a long swig of the bottle, a little of the liquid spilled down his lip creating a small river that led to a halt before it dripped to the floor.

Spongebob slammed the bottle back down on the table shaking his head before he looked at Squidward, "I was the first one they had captured, heh I was their main target at the time, the things they did to me…" he paused to touch his left eye, "I was lucky to survive with just one." Spongebob said not looking up at Squidward, "Th, they took your eye?" Squidward asked, Spongebob shook his head, "That's not the only thing they took." Spongebob said gesturing to some of the his other missing body parts.

"Normally, as a sponge you'd think that my limbs and other parts of me could grow back, but, whatever it was that they first injected me with must've stopped any of that from happening, they said that it's more fun to remember, they killed me, physically, mentally, and emotionally, but not enough to actually kill me, which at this point, I wish they had, so that I didn't have to witness anything." Spongebob shook his head taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

Squidward stared down at the ground, his mouth slightly opened, it was hard to take in what the sponge had told him, if this was true, then it all made sense why someone, once so innocent could change into a monster like this, Squidward looked up at Spongebob, "How did you escape?" Squidward asked, "I mean you said that you couldn't escape, but you're here, alive, how?" Squidward asked, Spongebob leaned against the wall propping his leg up behind him he looked up at the ceiling while he blew out a smoke cloud he glanced down at Squidward before taking another long puff before he flicked the cigarette to the floor and stomping it out.

 ***Stomp***

 **Spongebob Narrating:** "It was another day in the warehouse, my last day in the warehouse to be exact, this was just after they had finished putting me in that machine"

The scientists push a red button to unlock the chamber, Spongebob falls out limp, dead or so they think, they throw his body on a big garbage bin before the Janitor wheels the trash outside to the dumpster, he picks up Spongebob's dead body and throws it into the dumpster along with other dead bodies.

 **Spongebob Narrating:** "They had left me there, thinking that I was dead, I mean I was close to it, at that time I was actually unconscious at the time, it might've taken me a day to wake up, not until it was garbage day, the only thing that woke me up besides the cold rain was the loud beeping sound of the garbage truck backing up."

It was pouring down rain, it was late, the only light was the backlight from the warehouse, the dumpster had began to turn into mud, the cold rain had soaked him through, it was barely enough to get him to open his eyes, he shook his head slowly side to side trying to fight the dizziness he felt. The loud sound of the garbage truck had finally woken him up, he groaned at the sound, he picked his head up and looked out of the dumpster, if he didn't move he'd be dead for sure.

From a little distance, all pitch black except for the backlight and the red tail lights lit the place, a black square figure fumbles out of the dumpster before flopping onto the paved ground, it laid there for a few short pained seconds before it stood up on it's feet, *Imagine zooming into Spongebob's face* He was breathing heavy, but determination his him like a brick, he was cautious and looked both ways before he made a run for it.

Spongebob runs to a tall fence, the only way out is to climb it, but before he could reach it a guard worm runs out in front of him and he karate chops it knocking it out, he then proceeds on climbing he eventually reaches the top and falls over on the other side *groan* he stands up at the sound of more guard worms, Spongebob then runs to a rock and hides behind it and watches as all sorts of guards and their worms parade the yard, once he was clear he made another run for it, running as fast as he could to only one place he could.

* * *

 **Welp, uh I think I'll pause things here for now, thank you for reading, and I can't wait to see you all next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's a new chapter for the Age of the Androids.. I hope this is ok, I haven't worked on this for a while, so, um, yeah.**

Spongebob looked down at the bottle in his hands, he squeezed it before he took a drink of it before he offered it to Squidward who pushed it away, Spongebob looked at him, cocking his eyebrow, "What is wrong with you, refusing good booze." Spongebob asked taking the bottle back and taking a long drink.

"Where did you run to?" Squidward asked, "Where did I run to?" Spongebob questioned, "Where else would I run to?" he scoffed.

… **.**

It was close, he could feel it, just over that hill was Sandy's tree dome, he heart was racing, he had to hurry, he couldn't stop running. Spongebob made it to the door but stopped before he could open it when noticed that there was another one of himselves inside, they were sitting at the picnic table that was covered in a fancy cloth and a small candle in the middle of the table, the date, he had forgotten about the date, and now some other guy, that looked just like him was on the date that he was supposed to be on.

Spongebob waited outside until the two were done with their dinner, Sandy lead the strange sponge outside, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Before she had the chance to close the door Spongebob pushed it open.

Sandy jumped, scanning the sponge's body, he had forgotten that he was naked, he was panting and holding the door, "Spongebob?" she questioned, "H, How did y'all get here so quick? And why are y'all, naked?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head and pushed her inside.

Spongebob looked outside to see if there was anyone, only a passer by, but that was enough to scare him, "Come on, we have to get inside, where it's safe." he said taking her inside her treehouse. Sandy sat on the couch and watched as the sponge paced back and forth in her living room, stopping every minute to look out the window, he shook his head and plopped down next to her he covered his head with his hands.

"Spongebob?" she called his name, already worried she didn't know what or why he was acting like this for, but whatever it was worried her, just less then twenty minutes ago the two were having the most amazing dinner date, but now, what happened?

"Spongebob? Wh, what happened?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder which caused the strangest reaction, he jumped at her touch, he actually screamed and ran away, cowering in a corner he wrapped his arms around his legs, he was panting, tears running down his eyes, or what he had. Sandy jumped as well, she looked all around her to see if there was anything besides her that spooked him.

Sandy got off the couch and walked over to him, she knelt down to him, "Spongebob?" she said, Spongebob looked up at her, "Sandy!" he cried out running to the safety of her arms, he was trembling, "Spongebob, What happened?" she asked, Spongebob looked up to her, "What happened to your eye!" she jumped, "Th, they… they took it." he answered bringing her in a tighter hug.

"They, who?" Sandy asked, "Come on, let's go sit on the couch, the floors not that comfortable." she said standing him up and sitting him down before she left and shortly returned with a towel so that he could at least cover himself.

Spongebob looked up at her, "It, it was scary." he said, "what was?" Sandy asked, "I, I should have listened to you." he said while shaking his head, his fingers digging into the side of his face from the memory, "Spongebob…" "Those people, they took me, tied me down to this, cold table, the day I went to get Squidward back, but… they didn't have him, th, they've been planning this, they had it all worked out, Sandy, they did, so many horrible, Horrible! Things to me!" he cried while falling into his hands.

Spongebob told her everything that they had done to him down to the very end, he told her that he had just now escaped that place.

Sandy sat back, her jaw ajar, tears slowly began to fall down her face, her eyes darted across the room, looking for something to say, how could somebody do that to such a sweet, innocent sponge? Why Spongebob.

She looked at him, his face was turned to the ground, she brought him in a hug, "Don't y'all worry Spongebob, we'll get them back you'll see." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "No, I don't want the same thing to happen to you, Sandy, they're going to do it to everyone here, Please, Sandy, before it's too late, get out while you can." he cried squeezing her arms, she shook her head, "I won't leave y'all, I won't leave this place, this is my home." Sandy protested, "No Texas is your home, where your family is, Sandy you… "Spongebob, as of right now, y'all are my family, and I am staying right here, do ya understand?" Sandy asked, "Sandy!" he shouted, "I, I don't care, Sandy if something bad were to happen to you, I, I don't know what I'd do, Sandy I am warning you, you need to get out while you can, if you don't than, me staying alive would have no purpose, I should be dead! But I'm not, you.. You kept me going, and you still do, I don't want to lose you." Spongebob said, Sandy shook her head, "Then come with me." Sandy said taking his hands in hers.

Spongebob casted his head to the ground, "I want to, I really do but… I can't leave, they've already killed me, Sandy." Spongebob said, "No they didn't, there is still you, Spongebob, I am not leaving without y'all, I'll fight for ya if I have ta, as a matter of fact…" Sandy says standing up.

"I'm gonna go over there and teach them a lesson," Sandy said rolling up her sleeves if she had any, Spongebob stood up, the towel dropping to his ankles he grabbed her by her arms, "NO, I won't let you!" Spongebob shouted, Sandy turned to face him, she looked down, "Uh, Spongebob, I think y'all dropped something." Sandy said pointing to the towel.

"I don't care about the damn towel!" he shouted while he kicked it away, "I will not let you get killed! Did you not hear what I just said! They will kill you! Sandy I've already been there, it's a horrible, horrible thing to go down, I barely got out alive myself, they dumped my body in a dumpster! A dumpster! And do you know what was in that dumpster?" Spongebob asked, Sandy shook her head, "Dead bodies, that's where they dumped their victims, and I am NOT about to let that happen to you, they must be planning something big, but, I don't know what, and if you don't want to leave, the least we could do is warn everyone else." Spongebob said as he stood up, Sandy just nodded. "Well Let's go then!" he said

… **.**

"Wait, you and Sandy, were, dating?" Squidward asked, Spongebob sighed, "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked, Squidward shook his head, "I just never thought.." "Never thought that someone like me could get a woman, there's a lot of things I can do that you don't think I can." he said as he lit a cigarette.

Squidward looked around the room before looking at him, "So… what happened to her? Why isn't she here with you?" Squidward hesitated to ask, Spongebob let out a sigh, he looked down, "She's gone." he said, he gritted his teeth before looking back at Squidward, "I couldn't let her get involved, I just couldn't.. She would have been killed, they would have killed her.. And I couldn't let them." he shook his head.

"What did you do.." Squidward asked more like ordered an answer, Spongebob sighed, he shook his head, "We don't have time for this right now… what do you think I am? A walking story book?" Spongebob asked, Squidward didn't say anything he just watched as the sponge stood up on his feet and limped to the table next to his chamber.

"We have to get going." Spongebob said as he picked up a bag from the table before walking back toward Squidward, "Get your shit, and come on, oh wait… you don't have shit." he said as he began to climb the ladder out of the bunker.

He shielded his eye from the artificial sun, it had been so long since he had seen the outside world, and it had changed, he jumped out of the hole in the ground, he looked all around him, everything was so shiny, chrome, he could remember when he used to love that color, and now… he came to hate it!

Spongebob ran behind a chrome tree,, looking it for out for any strange beings. Spongebob fanned Squidward over, once he got there Spongebob jerked him by his shirt and forced him down.

Spongebob took out a silent pistol with a scope, he scoped the surface, finding only one drifter, which brought back such horrific memories, a little yellow sponge that looked like his younger self.

Angry tears filled his eyes as he was,forced back into a nightmare. Bright lights flashed across his head as he was brought back to the rebellion, screams filled the midnight air, as innocent citizens perished into ash that blew away in the wind.

Hundreds of red flew in the air along with rapid gun fire from the citizens, if they were going to die they were goingto die fighting. Even of they didn't stand a chance, better to die quick then die slowly, like Spongebob had explained it.

Sandy had ordered waterproof weapons and ammunition from home, knowing that Bikini Bottom didn't hold any weapons of any kind. Spongebob sat behind a crate, he held his weapon close to his chest, he looked at Sandy, who was leaning against a boat that was flipped upside down, she too was looking at him.

Sandy knew it was bad but she didn't know it was this bad. Fish stepped forward to be shot into hot dust, their screams fade into nothing. Sandy nodded at him before standing up to move forward but was met face to face with one of the Spongetrons, who smiled at her, "why hello dear, did you miss me?" he asked, "Gah Get away from me!" she said as she shot her gun at him but it had no effect, out of ammunition, Sandy raced to refill but the weapon was flown out of her hands after Spongetron smacked it away.

Sandy looked up at him, his blue eyes grew to angry red and black, he started to shake before he started opening his mouth, ripping his jaw. A tiny red orb formed from nothing, it was almost blinding, Sandy couldn't move she was so afraid that she froze.

What happened to just, warning the citizens like Spongebob suggested. Sandy jumped as the android was smashed to the floor as Spongebob bashed the butt of his gun in the side of it's head.

On the floor he kept smashing it, oil, acting as blood spewed from it's mouth and head. It twitched, while repeat one phase.

"Destroy all." on it's third time saying it, Spongebob aimed the barrel at it before firing, the oil splattered over their faces before Spongebob turned to Sandy.

"Are you ok?" asked her as he brought her in a hug, Sandy nodded as tears filled her eyes, she hugged him tighter, "i was so scared, I was gonna die and then Y'all saved me." she cried.

"Well, why wouldn't i, I love you, you're my reason to live." he said, Sandy smiled before she kissed him. Sandy pulls him in closer by his shirt as they make out.

Sandy bites his bottom lip, she tugs at the collar of his jacket, he cringes before he pushes her against a boat. Everything around them grew quiet and slow, it was like, the current problem they had, didn't even exist.

Spongebobs hand ran up her thigh as she slipped her hands under his shirt and began to lift it up.

Spongebob pulls out of their hot kiss, after tasting the familiar warm, thick, salty liquid fill his mouth, Spongebob spits out on the floor, shocked after seeing the blood, on the floor, Spongebob looked up at Sandy, he gasped after seeing her lips coated in thick, glossy red blood. Sandy began to shiver from the loss of blood.

"Sp, Sponge." she whispered before she fell towards him, Spongebob caught her just in time, he looked at her black, where a gaping hole only grew wider. Spongebob sat down, laying her down on his lap.

"S, Sandy." he shook his head, tears filled his eyes, Sandy spit out some blood before looking at him, "I, is it bad?" she asked him, it was worse than bad, "N, no, huh." he shook his head, "You're going to be fine, ok, you'll live through this." he said as he held her hand.

Sandy shook her head before spitting out more blood, "Liar." she said, she was short breathed, of course he lied, she was dying, but he didn't want her to worry.

"What happened to just warning them all?" Spongebob asked, he shook his head as he wiped his nose, "You should've left while you had the chance." he said, "No, we, should have left while we had the chance." Sandy corrected, Spongebob nodded, "I'm, so sorry." he said as he placed his head on hers, "D, don't be." she said as she brushed her hand over his cheek.

"But, Sandy.." Sandy smiled and placed her finger over his lips, "It's ok, we're tagether, that's all that matters." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "B, but wh, what happened to forever?" he asked, Sandy smiled, "It's ok, Spongebob, we'll be ok, you'll be ok." she said, Spongebob shook his head, "I can't live without you, Sandy, you're my reason to live, Sandy, please."

Sandy grew tired, "Do y'all really love me?" she asked him, Spongebob wiped his nose clean, "Y, yes." he answered, Sandy opened her eyes to look at him, "Then, please, Spongebob, live, for me, y, ya must, please, for me Spongebob, live for me, if y'all love me, you'll live." she said as she grew weaker.

"But, i'll be alone, you can't go, Sandy, you're not going to die her, you can't, I have no one else, everyone else is dead, Sandy, please, I need you." he cried as he hugged her tighter, "and I need y'all to live, some day, Spongebob, this will all come to an end, and I want y'all there to witness it, tell me all about it when tha time comes for us to meet." she said, "Go, to the time capsule, underground, when all is done, it may take some time, but Squidward, will be brought back and when he is, y'all will have the chance to change everything. Y'all know what ta do, now please, Spongebob, live on, for all of us, ya must." she said before she closed her eyes for the last time, her last tears left her before she turned into black ash and dust and blew away in the wind.

Spongebob closed his empty hands as tears fell from his face, he shook his head before he looked up, angry, a light flashed across his eye before he stood up and picked his weapon up.

Spongebob screamed in anger and pain as he fired at the drifting Spongetron android, Squidward looked at him, taking cover her covered his ears. Once Spongebob lowered his weapon, Squidward lowered his hands and looked at Spongebob, "Wh, what was that?" Squidward asked before Spongebob ran out from behind the coral tree.

Stepping in front of the twitching machine, he began to smash it to pieces. Spongebob turned to Squidward, "Let's go." he said before kicking the scrap metal.

 **Well, hell, this took me forever to update, but hey, it's here, whatcha gonna do bout it?**


End file.
